poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Squire Flicker's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2/Transcript
This is a transcript for Squire Flicker's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2. Patchy's Movie Hunt/Opening Scene (The movie Beginnings, at Patchy's House) *'Potty:' Patchy, Patchy, the kids are here. the toilet *'Patchy the Pirate: '''WAH!!! ''the curtain in panic Hot! Hot! Hot! Potty, don't you know this is Patchy private time?at the camera Oh, hello! Dahh! himself with the curtain What are you all doing here? *'Potty:' They're here to see the latest Sequel film. Brawk! *'Patchy the Pirate:' But I haven't got his latest sequel film, because I... well, I lost it! to cry *'Children:' off-screen No, Patchy! Please! Don't say that, Patchy! Please! *'Patchy:' But it is! It's lost and I have no idea where it is, so it's best if you forget all about the first film. *'Voice:' Remembering, The First Film! (A music video plays with scenes from "Squire Flicker's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven") *'Audience:' clapping *'Patchy the Pirate:' I don't believe I lost Don Bluth's Sequel Film. in his peg leg'' I never lose anything. *'Potty:' What about your leg? *'Patchy the Pirate:' Well, yeah, but... *'Potty:' And your eye. *'Patchy the Pirate:' Well, the eye, I... *'Potty:' And your hand. *'Patchy the Pirate:' And the h... oh, get out of here you blasted bird! ''Potty away Hmm... if only I had a map to tell me where Don's sequel film is. screeching car sounds and a brick flies through the window and hits Potty; he mutters gibberish and then falls over *'Potty:' What is it? Brawk! *'Patchy the Pirate: '''Hey... it's a map! It's a map to Blazing Dragons adventure film I lost! *'Potty:' It's a dream come true! *'Patchy the Pirate: giggles We gotta go find it, Potty! excitedly and runs over to the door; snaps Oh, first I'll need me treasure hunting leg. a black boot out of a bin of umbrellas and screws it on his wooden leg while limping out the door; it now functions as a normal leg Come on, Potty! Ah! Times a-wastin'! down the steps, along with Potty *'''Potty: Brawk! *'Patchy the Pirate: 'elderly woman sits on her porch, knitting Ten paces past Mrs. Johnson's house. past the woman's house *'Mrs. Johnson:' Would you boys like some cookies? *'Patchy:' Put 'em in a doggie bag, Mrs. Johnson. Can't right now, we're on a treasure hunt. ''walking *'Mrs. Johnson:' Okay, don't catch a cold. *'Patchy the Pirate:' Walk five fathoms past Don's Import Store and Delicatessen. up at a store by that name; walks next to a tree Half a league to the forked tree. up at a tree with plastic forks growing on it Oh! somewhere else, looking at the map Now all that's left is... Huh?! The seven trials of monkey lagoon?! the map and sees a playground full of children Merciful Neptune. Only for Squire Flicker. Only for Squire Flicker!!!into the playground; rides back and forth on a small green horse AHHHHH!!! Whoa!!! up and down on a see-saw Whoa!!! Whoa! down a slide with his hands up YAHHHHH!!! the ground Ow! spun around on a merry-go-round AHHHHH!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!! AHHHH!!! climbs on the monkey bars while a little kid punches him in the back Ahh... Ahh... Ah! a giant climbing thing while a group of kids laugh at him AHHHHH!!! AHHHH!!! pushed on the swing by a little girl AHHHHH!!! DAHHH!!! swing he was on returns with only a hook attached to it; the little girl stares at it, confused; cuts to Patchy digging in the sand We made it! We survived the trials! Oh, I'm really gonna dig this film! laughs Dig it, get it?some more *'Potty:' in the sand You stink! *'Patchy the Pirate:' And I just got out of the shower. again; sticks his shovel in the ground and hits something Hey Potty, I think I hit something. zooms out; a large treasure chest sits in the sand Clever... bury your treasure above the surface. *'Potty:' Brawk! *'Patchy the Pirate:' the chest; a golden glow shines from it This is it! man in a construction hat sits in the chest, holding a tape; Patchy takes it; the man cups his hands I don't know what it means either. the top of the chest on the man But I got what I came for! Come on Potty, time's a-wastin'. off, jumping around and shouting excitedly again; runs into his house, still excited, and holds the tape up Yeah!!! Popcorn. a bag of popcorn down on the table Soda. a cup of soda on the table Pickled garlic! a jar of pickled garlic down on the table, next to the other things; runs and sits down Potty, hit the remote! *'Potty:' an egg that hits the remote Brawk! VCR turns on *'Patchy the Pirate:' the popcorn This is gonna be great! countdown, starting at ten, appears on the screen I can't believe it. The Sequel of All Dogs Go to Heaven. eating the popcorn; the countdown makes it's way down to five This so exciting! shaking the popcorn, which flies everywhere; the countdown ends Here it comes! *'Potty:' Brawk! Pipe down! (They show some SpongeBob's walk, and when that ends a beeping noise comes from the TV; Patchy stares blankly for a moment) *'Patchy the Pirate:' That's it? ''That's ''his latest Adventure film? THAT WAS JUST SPONGEBOB'S WALK CYCLES!!! *'Potty:' What a rip! *'Patchy the Pirate:' Grrrrr... face turns red and smoke steams out of his ears SQUIRE FLICKER AND CHARLIE BETRAYED US! cries I'm sorry when I love his dumb adventures series in the first place?! I'm gonna get rid of all my adventure's stuff! All of it! All of it! off his pants All of it! to the door I'm gonna run away, that's what I'll do! Run away! out the door crying *'Potty:' Sheesh, what a hothead! *'Announcer:' TV, another countdown has started at twenty-three seconds with the words And now, Squire Flicker's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2. *'Potty:' Patchy, come back! There's more! *'Patchy the Pirate:' Really? reverses Hooray! Let's watch. Opening Logos/Opening/At Heaven/Squire Flicker and his friends reunites Charlie and Itchy (The Movie begins as Carface is at the Telephone booth) *'Carface:' Boss, I have... *'Voice:' Something happened! What's wrong? *'Carface: You'll have the item today, just like we agreed. It's as good as in your hands. Nothing can go wrong. *'''Voice: You contemptible canine! *'Carface:' Don't call me canine! Do you know the meaning of patience? *'Voice:' Silence! As long as dogs are involved, anything can go wrong! (The phone gets very hot and Carface fells the burn and he hangs up the phone as it cools off) *'Carface:' I'll take that as a "no." Jeez, what a hothead! (He looks in the slot for the quarter) *'Carface:' Ah... keep the quarter. (As The phone gets very hot as Red Smoke appears and change into beautiful clouds Then Titles appear "Squire Flicker's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, Now we go to Dog Heaven) *'Annabelle:' I am proud to present this special token... *'Charlie:' Only in heaven can a bunch of squeaky-clean angels get awards for being extra squeaky-clean. (As she handed to a special token to him) *'Annabelle:' And now, our final honoree, voted most-rehabilitated by our heavenly jury... *'Charlie:' I wouldn't be caught dead wearing one of those merit badges, eh, Carface? *'Carface:' Hey... shh! *'Annabelle:' A dog who's lifted himself up from the depths of depravity, who proves that every dog deserves a second chance... *'Charlie:' Now I know why they call it eternity. Everything here takes forever. *'All Dogs:' Shh! Shh! Shh! Shh! *'Carface:' Charlie, show some respect. *'Annabelle:' ...for making the most of what he's had to work with, this first-class, diamond-studded angel wing pin goes to... Carface Carruthers! (Much to Charlie's Shock) *'Carface:' What an honor! Ha. You're too kind. I don't know what to say! Thank you. Thank you very much. Bless you! (She gives Carface the wing pin) *'Annabelle:' I only hope that our other angels...Who have yet to distinguish themselves... Soon follow your shining example. (She leaves with other angels) *'Carface:' Hey, remember, Charlie, it never hurts to play the game. *'Charlie:' Halo polisher. (As the horn plays, As Sparkly path appears) *'Charlie:' Whoa! I'm late! (As he runs off, Carface sneaks away, As the horn plays, a magic gate appears, As Charlie runs to the Spa resort, He hops on three big dogs and a huge dog) *'Huge Angel Dog:' That feels good. (As the angels dogs and Charlie arrived at the gate, As the blue angel dog arrives and opens the gate, But Charlie arrived quickly knocking the angel dogs away and knocks the blue angel dog right off into the hole) *'Charlie:' Sorry. Lousy brake pads. (He drops the Halo) Have the newcomers touched down yet? *'Yellow Angel Dog: '''Uh, no, not yet. (Then Suddenly, A Huge Pink Dog appears and lands on Yellow Angel Dog and gives him a Smooch) *'Yellow Angel Dog:' Put on some weight, huh, fluffy? *'Supporter Angel Dog:' Check. Check. Move along. Sorry, sir! (He grabs the vacuum cleaner as another dogs arrived) Check. Check. Check. Move along. That's it. That's all dogs. *'Charlie: Hold it. Let me see that list. There has to be more. I'm expecting company. (Then suddenly Itchy pops up out of the clouds) *'''Supporter Angel Dog: Uh... Asta, Bandit, Bowser, Fido, Fifi, Hound of Baskerville, Pavlov Dog, Rex, Rover, Rufus, Shatzi, Spot, and... *'Charlie: '''Itchy! Ho ho! (He catches him but ends up getting knocked out) *'Supporter Angel Dog:' Oh, yeah. Right. He's right here on the list. *'Itchy Itchiford:' Where am I? *'Charlie Barkin:' You old fleabag, you. *'Itchy Itchiford:' Charlie, is that you? Charlie, it is you! *'Charlie Barkin:' Ha! *'Itchy Itchiford:' Charlie! *'Charlie Barkin:' Gee, Itch, you shouldn't have. (As Charlie try to eat a Chicken stick, but the Angel Dog takes it) *'Angel Dog:' Sorry, sir. You can't take it with you. (He throws a halo onto Itchy's head) *'Itchy Itchiford:' Wait a minute. Ain't you, uh... dead? *'Charlie Barkin:' Oh, yeah... as a dog that eats chicken bones. *'Itchy Itchiford:' Oh, so that means... (As the Halo glows, The Blue Angel Shirt and Wings appear on Itchy's Back) *'Charlie Barkin:' Welcome to paradise, Itch. *- *- *'Squire Flicker: Charlie, We missed you! *- *- *'''Charlie Barkin: Come on. I'll show you around. It's Too Heavenly Here ??? The Heroes meets Luna and her friends *'Squire Flicker:' You must be Luna and her friends, that Tino and his friends at Atlantis. Meeting Sasha and David * Sasha: He can understand you?! * Charlie Barkin: Of course he can * David: Holy cow! * Charlie Barkin: Only dogs, actually. I'm Charlie, this is Itchy. ??? Finale Battle/Carface gets dragged to the Underworld *- *- *'Count Geoffrey:' Let's go! Wizards! *'Lord Zedd: '''Right with you boss! *- *- *'Lord Zedd:' I'm far more powerful than you can ever handful annoying fruit! *'Orange:' *'Lord Zedd: Are those "hira's" really necessary? Here I'll do some, whoooa, whoooa, come and get me! (They begin to fight Zedd) *- *- *- *- *- *'''Lord Zedd: Come on, Orange! You can't be serious with that Fruit! (Orange spits out an orange seed at Zedd and it hits him) *'Orange:' (in Tommy's voice) Bullseye! Yes! *'Lord Zedd:' Ha! Not quite! *'Orange:' (in Tommy's voice) It's just like you, cold and slimy! *'Lord Zedd:' Ugh! Why you power parasite! You'll pay for that! (He disappears) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Rita Repulsa:' AAH! I GOT ONE OF THOSE HEADACHES AGAIN!!! (disappears) *'Goldar:' Drat! We'll meet again, heroes! (He disappears as well) *- *- *- *- *- * Red: (voice) Stupid dog! It was your soul! Ending Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts